Anti Mews
by sushicat1014
Summary: The Aliens have devised a new plan to destroy the mews and it might work. (Note takes place before Deep blue awakens) Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1: Attack in Haneda

**Hi so this is first fanfic. I hope you like it. Please review. I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT KYANDI**

* * *

Chapter 1: Attack in Haneda

Haneda Airport

Kyandi's POV:

" Well, we're here." I looked around the airport as I set down a cat kennel. My mother had died two years ago and my father thought maybe it would be better if i went to live with my Aunt Midori and Uncle Isamu, however I know he really sent me because I remind him of my mother too much. I combed through my silver hair and sighed. " Come on Hime." I grabbed the black kennel and started to walk towards the exit.

Outside of Airport:

" Are you sure that's the right target?" Taruto asked staring at the silver- haired girl. "She's not even japanese!"

Kisshu stared at the girl, Pai also ignored taruto's question saying. " Just go already. Maybe we'll have some time before the mews get here." Taruto rolled his eyes and flew down behind a bush. Kisshu took a infuser out of his pocket and fused it with a rabbit he found. Pai teleported away to distract the oncoming mews.

" Huh?" Kyandi said staring at the shaking ground before her. The next moment she saw large plant roots heading towards her feet. She ran as fast as she could dropping the kennel and busting it open, but soon enough the root wrapped around her right ankle and began to pull her backwards towards a large bush. She was pulled through the bush and met faces with a very confused Taruto. " You know, I don't see it but oh well." he said looking at Kyandi.

Kisshu was laughing at the people screaming at the sight of a chirama animal. " Kisshu! What are you doing! First Pai, now you what is up today!" the voice rang through his ears. _Ichigo._ He turned around to face five panting mews. _Taruto must have the girl by now._ " Sorry, we will have to postpone this battle. Chow!" He said bowing as he rippled away.


	2. Chapter 2: Anti Mew

**So chapter two, well i hope you enjoy. I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT KYANDI!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Anti-Mew

Outside of Airport:

" Wait… Why would leave so soon?" Ichigo said still grasping her strawberry bell.

" Well at least we can go home, it's already an hour past my tea time." Mint said turning around. Suddenly a small black cat crawled out of the broken kennel and started to search for her owner. Her steps became more frantic and she began to meow hoping to see her in the mass of damage.

"Huh?" Ichigo said, staring at the cat. She automatically walked to the cat and sat beside her. " Are you ok? Are you lost?"

" My owner! She's gone! Weird plants were after her. She dropped me, and then a minute later the plant dragged her into that bush. She' s gone!" the cat still eyeing every person.

"Ichigo-oneechan! Why did you stop? Aww kawaii cat!" Pudding said running with the other mews towards ichigo and the cat.

"The cat's owner is missing. She says she was dragged towards that bush." Ichigo said pointing towards the bush taruto was hiding in.

"You don't think-" Pudding started clenching her fist and grabbing her pendant.

" No! They aren't capable of doing that! At least I don't think so. Well anyways we have to look for clues. Now where was this person heading?" Ichigo said looking at the cat.

" Let's see… Right! Block 21, house 10." The cat answered.

Cyniclons ship:

Kyandi's eyes opened slowly adjusting to the strangeness of her new surroundings. The last thing she remembered was being wrapped in plants and seeing a face, no a boy's face, it was confused and yet evil, where ever she was sure nothing good was going to happen at least not here. " Yo, she's up" A boy with brown hair pulled in pigtails said. He was wearing a red vest with a short blue sleeveless shirt underneath, his shorts were also blue and puffed out. He had white bandages wrapped around his arms and carried two red balls connected with a string. "Taruto go i have work to do." A man with purple hair said. His hair was in one braided ponytail and he wore black and purple clothes that were more appropriate than Taruto's. Taruto rippled away leaving Kyandi in shock. She turned towards the man who was messing on what seemed like a computer of some sort. Kyandi realized she she hadn't been able to look at herself yet. Her hair was half up in a bun and she was wearing a green top cutting off midway to her stomach and a black skirt shorter than her knees. She also had on small platform shoes tied with string up to her knees, and tightly placed on her wrist were small gold cufflets. She continued to stare at the man who she figured out was named Pai. All of the sudden her neck started to burn and she fell to the floor in pain. _What is going on? What is he doing to me?_ "Agh! Stop!" She screamed until she collapsed on the floor.


	3. Chapter 3: Cafe Mew Mew

**Hey i'm back after the weekend with chapter three and some interesting stuff happens.**

Chapter 3: Cafè Mew Mew

Cafè Mew Mew

Ichigo had just finished cleaning, it had been a week since the girl had gone missing. She went to go change when a loud crash came from outside. "Alien! Alien!" Masha shouted flying around Ichigo's head. Ichigo rushed outside to find Kisshu fighting a girl one on one with his dragon swords. The girl was Kyandi. She had escaped the day before and now wore a white dress which gradually faded to black. She held a large staff in her hand and white cat ears pecked out of her messy silver hair. She still had the yellow cufflets on as they were stuck however, but her tail matched her ears and she attacked kisshu shoving him to the ground. Ichigo ran to help amazed at the new mew before her. She stopped however as she saw the mew help him up. She then ran towards Ichigo and stopped as she lost consciousness.

Upstairs of Cafè Mew Mew

Kyandi barely remembered anything, she remembered being sent on a plane and running and a man doing something to her neck and a battle. She sat up examining the room she was in. "Hime!" she said picking up the cat and squeezing her tight. She dropped her as she saw seven faces staring at her. "Uh, where am I" she asked.

" Cafè Mew Mew. You passed out." Ichigo answered.

"Oh No! I need to go! I'm sorry!" Kyandi said grabbing Hime and rushing out. _Cafè Mew Mew. It seems familiar as if I knew it._

Kyandi ran until she reached her Aunt's house. "Kyandi! Oh I'm so glad you're safe! When the nice airport man said the plane was delayed we never expected it to be delayed a whole week. Oh i'm just glad you're safe! Now come inside, i bet you're starving poor thing." Kyandi's Aunt said giving her a large hug. Kyandi was hungry and very tired, she went down the hall to the room that was now her's and placed her suitcase and Hime on the bed. " Be back."


	4. Chapter 4: Mew Kyandi

**So here's chapter four, and we finally find out some thing interesting. I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew, also thank you for reviewing it means so much to me!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Mew Kyandi

Kyandi's House

"Bye Aunt Midori! Bye Uncle Isamu!" Kyandi shouted as she ran out the door. She was so excited for her first day of school in japan, she had always loved the culture and now she was living it. She ran inside her class and sat down in her seat. _Wait it that girl the one in the cafè, Ichigo i think._ Kyandi thought staring at the back of the person next to her.

" Class. Please take your seat, we have a new student. Kyandi Ikisatashi." The teacher said taking her seat.

 _Ikisatashi. Where have I heard that before? What isn't that Kisshu's last name? Could they- snap out of it you're crazy of course not!_ Ichigo thought staring at the new girl who seemed to be sleeping on her desk like Ichigo does.

Soom lunch break came and Ichigo went to go talk to Kyandi, after all she is a mew and something is going on. "Hey Kyandi." she started sitting by her. "So I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go to Cafè Mew Mew with me. Everyone was kinda worried when you rushed out- is something wrong?"

"Nothing. And sure i guess." Kyandi said shrugging her shoulders. The two walked towards the Cafè together, Ichigo talking most of the way, while Kyandi listened. They were almost there when they heard a loud crash from the park. "Alien! Alien!" Masha shouted. "Let's go." Ichigo said, but when she turned around Kyandi was running straight towards a laughing Kisshu. "Kyandi Staff!" She shouted as a large white staff formed in her hands. "Yo, Neko-chans." Kissu said smirking. He then turned around and faced a very agitated Kyandi headed straight towards him. " Ichigo take the animal, i'll deal with this annoying bastard!" Kyandi shouted whacking Kisshu on the head sending him tumbling to the ground. Ichigo ran towards the chirama animal and left the two to battle alone.

Kyandi was back on the ground and went to strike Kisshu again, but he blocked it, making Kyandi fall to the ground. Her staff was sent flying and when she got up, she was grabbed and put into a death grip by Kisshu. She flinched in pain as she tried to free herself, Kisshu dragged her in the air just as Ichigo returned with the other mews. "Come home." Kisshu whispered into her white cat ears before dropping her and rippling away.

* * *

 **My first sub note cuz yea. So i'm leaving for camp next sunday i'll try to update as much as i can this week. Once again thank you for reviewing.**


	5. Chapter 5: Kisshu's Trap

**I said i would update, also thanks to one of my friends for giving this idea. I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Kisshu's trap

Cafè Mew Mew

Kyandi was wearing a uniform like the mews at the cafè with the colored parts being black. They were cleaning with excitement as they all were going to a new water park tomorrow. The next day they arrived at the park and pudding immediately rushed off towards a tall ride with a large drop at the end. Kyandi and Ichigo went towards the wave pool, Mint followed Zakuro to find a good spot to chat and Lettuce ran after Pudding. Soon everyone decided to head towards the lazy river to relax before they headed home. They got in and started off not noticing that the park seemed to have closed off behind them. Suddenly a huge wave came separating all the mews, Pudding and Ichigo were sent down a long corridor, while Zakuro and Mint went down a long drop, Lettuce was sent backwards and Kyandi curved right heading down a long slope.

Underground Chamber:

Kyandi opened her eyes to find only blackness, water was up to her ankles. Lights came up suddenly and Kyandi jumped as a familiar voice greeted her. " Hello, neko-chan." Kisshu said stooping down to the frightened girl. Kyandi searched for her pendant but it was gone. "Looking for this?" Kisshu asked holding the small gold pendant. Kyandi looked down to the floor now seeing the water level to her calfs. " What did you do! Where are the others! Explain NOW!" She shouted her fists clenched in balls. "So fisity, let's see first off I messed with this ride, second played you, and third am here to give you choice. Do I kill five or six?" Kisshu replied smirking. Kyandi thought about the alien's words, she didn't understand. " That doesn't help!" She snapped. _Wow, well I'll take that as a five._ Kisshu thought. " Mew Kyandi!" he said pointing his dragon swords at the mew. Kyandi felt a sharp pain in her neck and her yellow cufflets glowed as she screamed. A large ball of light surrounded her, she transformed into her mew form with one change, her eyes were glowing red instead of their normal grey.

The other mews ran in at that moment and stared in shock at the two people before them. " Just in time for the show, GO!" Kisshu laughed. Kyandi ran towards the mews, her staff had morphed so it had a large blade on the end. " KYANDI! STOP!" Ichigo shouted jumping from the flying blade. Kyandi did not stop however, and rushed towards Pudding who was up to her neck in water. "Pudding ring! Ribbon Puddingring Infirimo!" Pudding shouted trapping the crazed mew in a giant cone of jello. "What did you do to her?" Mint asked, holding her straight at the alien's face. Kisshu sat laughing, as he watched. He completely ignored the mews question as he aimed his swords at the jello and broke it. "Chow" He said as he disappeared. Kyandi fell into the water unconscious. "Lettuce!" Ichigo said. Lettuce nodded before diving in the water to retrieve her.

* * *

 **Cliff Hanger like most always! Please review! Please check out the poll i have right now for my next mew!**


	6. Chapter 6: Ichigo's Plan

**So fair warning this chapter sucks, but the next one will be better, cuz yea it will answer a lot of questions. I do not own tokyo mew mew!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Ichigo's Plan

Upstairs of Cafè Mew Mew

Kyandi slowly opened her eyes, the last thing she remembered was being at the waterpark with the other mews but that was it. "Kyandi! You're awake!" Pudding shouted. Kyandi looked around and noticed she was still in mew form, she also noticed that almost all of them were staring at her like she was crazy. "Is something wrong?" She asked. "Oh it's nothing. You just scared us back there… you don't remember do you?" Ichigo said looking at the confusion on her face. Kyandi shook her head yes and silently waited for an explanation. Everyone was quiet until Zakuro spoke up. "We're not sure how it happened but you went crazy and tried to attack us." _That would explain the looks, I feel terrible and I don't even remember what happened._ Kyandi thought as the mews retold the story, or at least the parts they knew, to her.

Kyandi walked home in silence and wondering what she was going to tell her Aunt and Uncle. She was four hours past curfew, and she had a bruise on her left arm from the attack. "Hey sorry, i'm late. I had to work super late today." She said walking through the door, her Aunt was already asleep, leaving her with a very mad uncle. "Where have you been it's one in the morning!" Isamu said grabbing her by the ear. "Ow, I can explain… I was… well… i was working late because… well… uh… because... of some things that came up." She lied pulling down her right sleeve. Isamu let go of her ear and smirked. " Don't let it happen again." Kyandi nodded before heading up to her room. She got into her pj's and plopped onto her bed. _I wonder if he bought it. I don't think he did, that's why he was smirking. Ugh i give up! I can't do this!_ She thought rubbing her arm.

Cafè Mew Mew (next day)

Ichigo was sitting at table thinking. She couldn't help but notice something off with Kyandi, more than before. "I've got it" she said slamming her hand on the table. She grabbed out her phone and searched for Kyandi's number. She then closed her phone and waited. Moments later Kyandi rushed in with Hime in her arms. " Hey great timing actually, Ryou wanted to see me so i'll leave her with you and head downstairs, bye!" Kyandi said, dropping Hime in Ichigo's arms and running to the basement. Ichigo waited till she heard the door close, then turned toward the cat. "Hime, can i ask you some questions about Kyandi?" Ichigo asked. The cat nodded and looked at the girl not knowing what to expect. "So what is Kyandi's full name and what was she like before she came to Japan?" Ichigo asked.

* * *

 **Backstory Next Chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7: Kyandi's Past

**This will be the last chapter i post until i go to camp. It's backstory as promised. I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew!**

* * *

Chapter 7: Kyandi's past

Kyandi's old house: Kyandi's POV

"Hi i'm Kyandi Gureai, i'm six years old and today is my birthday! Mommy said I could have anything I want today and Daddy said I could go to see my Aunt and Uncle in Japan this summer. I'm so excited! I've been speaking Japanese since I was three, in fact my first word was neko, that means cat." I said turning the camera off and smiling.

"Kyandi Gureai reporting for duty! Hey Nori, where is Hime? Nori? NORI! Well I got a kitten, and HE'S MINE! Anyways Nori just turned ten and mommy get's back from her big trip today!" I said, noticing my dad coming into the room. He whispered something into my ear and i turned my camera around in tears. "That was daddy, mommy is not coming back today or ever! She… She… She… I can't do it!" I said running to my room leaving the camera on the ground.

"This is the last video i'll make! I can't do it anymore! Mom is dead. Nori is dead. Dad hates me. My only friend is Hime, and she isn't the best friend at times. There is nothing good to report on anymore. I turn fourteen next tuesday and then i leave to live with my Aunt and Uncle in Tokyo, Japan." I begin to cry and turn off the camera. I turn to look at my room, which is now empty except for the furniture and a few paintings. I grab Hime and put her on my bed. She nuzzles my arm and purrs as if to cheer me up. "Mom… Nori… I'm sorry" I say. I still remember the last time i saw them. Mom was leaving on her plane and she waved at me, but I didn't wave back. I was mad, I didn't want her to leave. Nori had broken my phone, he died mysteriously the next day. I didn't kill him though, his heart seemed to have stopped, he was blue. My father then decided to send me to Tokyo. I never remembered what happened after my birthday, all I know is that I went to the airport and got on the plane. I ignored my father, who left quickly, and stepped on the plane. The next thing I remembered was waking up in Cafè Mew Mew.


	8. Chapter 8: Leaving?

**Hey guys so i'm back with chapter 8 so please enjoy! I own nothing except Kyandi.**

* * *

Chapter 8: Leaving?

Ichigo's School

"Kyandi!" Ichigo called. Kyandi looked up from her book and walked over to Ichigo. "Hey listen i'm leaving back to America." Kyandi said before turning and gathering her stuff. "Tell the others please, I don't really want to go to the cafè right now. Thanks"

Kyandi's house:

"We understand." Midori said hugging her niece. Kyandi gave them a smile before heading upstairs. She almost screamed when she saw Kisshu waiting on her bed. She reached for her pendant but realized he still had it. "What do you want! Leave!" She said trying not to alert her Aunt and Uncle. "I'm here to take you home and you just gave the best excuse so no one will bother looking for you." Kisshu said giving his normal smirk. He tried to grab her hand but she dodged it and ran towards her door. Kisshu teleported in front of her and she ran into him. He grabbed her in a tight hug and started to teleport when she broke free. She ran and grabbed a broom from the corner of her room and used it as her staff. "Dragon Swords!" Kisshu said as he swiftly cut the broom into pieces. She then grabbed the pieces and threw them at the alien, who cut them into a pile of dust. Kisshu attacked with his sword and cut her right leg. Kyandi fell on the ground and rolled out of the way of an attack. Kisshu aimed again and trapped her on the floor. She couldn't move, and was grabbed by the throat. She struggled but it was no use she couldn't break free. Kisshu then teleported out with a now unconscious Kyandi.

Cafè Mew Mew

"She left?" Mint asked, staring at Ichigo in surprise. "You don't think she was upset about what happened." Lettuce asked looking up from cleaning a table. " I don't know, she just said she was going back to America and to tell you guys." Ichigo said. "We can't just let Kyandi-Oneechan leave like that we have to stop her!" Pudding yelled trying not to cry. "What's going on here?" Ryou said walking into the room. "Kyandi's left." Zakuro said expressionlessly.


	9. Chapter 9: Home

**I'm back! My computer was broken so i couldn't post but enjoy the chapter. I do not own TMM.**

* * *

Chapter 9: Home

Alien Ship

"Let me go!" Kyandi yelled, but it was useless. She was trapped now, back in the place she despised. She was locked in a room, with white walls and a bed with black bedspread. She wished someone would notice she hadn't gone home but how everyone thought she was on a plane heading home. "So you're up, neko-chan" Kisshu said teleporting into the room. "Take me home! Now!" Kyandi yelled. Kisshu smirked before setting down a plate of food. "What are you talking about, you ARE home. Eat, trust me." Kisshu said teleporting out. "Never in a million years! This never was or will be my home!" Kyandi yelled before collapsing on the floor in tears.

Ichigo's House

Ichigo was way beyond confused. Kyandi's Aunt said she had already left for the plane, but the flight attendant said she never showed up. "She couldn't have disappeared, maybe we missed something… where could she have gone? Hime! Of course I could talk to Hime maybe she knows what happened!" Ichigo said her eyes lighting up. Before she could leave though she heard a scratching on the door. Ichigo went to open it and found Hime. "Great timing!" Ichigo said laughing. "No time! Kyandi… Danger… Alien...Help!" Hime said before running out of breath. "I knew it! Thanks! Don't worry we'll save her! She apart of our team!" Ichigo said running out the door.

Alien Ship:

Kyandi was really hungry but she didn't want any food they gave her. She had to give in, that or faint of lack of food, they both sounded like terrible ideas. She guessed she had been there for two days now. She finally gave in and ate only because she would die if she didn't. She immediately regretted it as the world started spinning and she soon fell fast asleep.

 _It was a sunny day, Kyandi_ (note she's 8 but in japan) _was sitting in the park when a boy with green pigtails came up to her. "Are you ok? Why are you crying?" he asked. "No one likes me because i have cat ears that pop out and they make fun of me!" Kyandi responded, crying harder. " I like cats, my name Kisshu Ikisatashi. What's yours?" the boy said offering her a hand. "Kyandi." she said taking his hand._

"Kisshu." Kyandi said slowly opening her eyes. She looked around the room, she was home. She went over to the door only to be surprised by Kisshu. "Welcome home. I have good news Pai found a way for you to gain teleportation, flying and the ability to create chirma animals." He said glad his trick worked. Pai had replaced her memories with fake ones, ones that made her on their side. "Awesome, when do i get to test it out?" Kyandi said smiling. "Pai still has to work out some kinks so probably a few hours. But there is a more serious matter." Kisshu said giving his usual smirk. Kyandi looked at him with a confused expression.

* * *

 **Don't worry i have a plan!**


End file.
